


Alien miracle

by Qwerty1



Series: The girl, the blue box and the stars [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor told Amelia about the time war, she decides to share her dark past with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien miracle

The Doctor slams the TARDIS door shut behind him, feeling his hearts pounding in his chest.  
"Well, that was close!" he exclaims, his time machine humming in agreement in the back of his head.  
He strokes his fingers over the control panel, smiling to himself. He stands there for a moment, just thinking. 

"Where to now?" he says to no one, more like thinking out loud.  
He decides he'll put the controls to random, see where he'll end up. That's always fun!

 

Amelia rolls over onto her back, opening her eyes. She had such a wierd dream, all though she's got no memory of what that dream was. 

She pushes herself into sitting position, brushing her hair out of her face. She lets out a loud yawn before moving to sit in her wheelchair - the one the Doctor gave her a few days ago. She wheels into the bathroom, brushing her teeth before having a quick shower.

After getting dressed, she wheels into the kitchen and starts preparing her breakfast. She puts a piece of bread into the toaster and pours a glass of milk for herself. She looks out the window just in time to see the blue police appear in the street outside. 

 

The Doctor looks around the place where his TARDIS just landed. He can swear he's seen that street before. He's in London, that he's sure of. He just stands there, breathing in the London air and smiling. 

"Doctor...?"  
He turns around at the sound of his name. It's a young girl sitting in a wheelchair with one leg over the other, her dark hair damp and messy.  
"Amelia!" he exclaims happily.  
She gives him a confused look.   
"I don't get it. You could travel anywhere and you choose London. Why?"  
"Well, I just think London is a really great city! I didn't expect to end up here though, that was a pleasent suprise."  
She can't help but smile. He's actually kind of cute. 

"If you want to, you could, ehm... Come with me to my apartment... We could maybe drink some tea, and..."  
"That sounds lovely!"

 

About an hour later he's sitting in Amelias kitchen, drinking tea from a Hello Kitty cup. They don't speak to each other, just sits in silence across from each other. Amelia finds herself wondering what the hell he's doing in her apartment, they beraly know each other!

"So..." she says awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.  
It really isn't easy. He responds with a smile, taking a sip of his tea. She sights.  
"So, you're an alien?" she asks carefully.  
The Doctor responds with a nod.  
"But, like... You look human?"  
This time, he shakes his head.  
"Wrong! We came first, it's you who look Timelord", he tells her like it's the most obvious thing ever.  
"Timelord? What's that, some kind of alien race?"  
"Correct! Timelords are the oldest race of the universe."  
She stares at him for a moment, trying (and failing) to think of something to say. It's still kind of unbeliveble, the fact that she's drinking tea with a man who just showed her another planet.

She can't forget anything about it. How could she? It's almost been a week since that day when he saved her life, and it hasn't gone a day without her thinking about it. Sometimes she's sure she's seen him in her dream, but the moment she wakes up she's got no memory of him ever being there. Sometimes, it's actually scary.

"I've been thinking about you", Amelia suddenly blurts out.  
The Doctor looks at her from across the table, studying her. He's quiet for a moment, and she's suddenly scared she did something wrong. He tilts his head to the side, confused.  
"In what way?" he asks slowly.  
"Just like... The part where you saved my life, and took me to that spacestation. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it..."  
"Why?" he questions.  
She lets out a really long sight.

"Because... Like... Well, first of all you saved my life. That's not something you just forget, you know. And then there's the part with the planets, the stars and the blue woman... I mean, a blue woman!"  
He laughs, before suddenly turning dead sirious.  
"You shouldn't have, you really shouldn't. You've got a life of your own, and I bet it's a fantastic one! You should just live your life and forget about me."  
"But-"  
"I'm not really meant to be noticed by anyone. I go to places, I help people and then I just continue traveling. That's who I am, I'm the mystery of the blue box."

For some reason, Amelia feels like she's going to cry.  
"You mean, you do that by yourself? All alone? That most be horrible, how do you cope!?" she exclaims.  
"Because that's just how it is, it's not like I've got a choice! My planet burned, my people died! Died, Amelia! There's only me left now, that's why I travel all alone. Now, I need to go. Please just forget me, okay? Forget that you ever met me. When I'm gone I want you to go on with your life and be happy. Do that for me, Amelia. Be happy for me."

With those words, he stands up and leaves the room. Amelia doesn't know what to do. The only thing she can really do is trying not to cry. 

 

The Doctor closes the TARDIS door behind him, letting out a really long sight. He tells himself it's okay, she'll live a long and happy life. He hears his TARDIS giving him a mental reminder to not worry. He smiles, mentally praising his time machine.

The Timelord reaches his hand toward a button and he's just about to press it, when he notices a movement on the screen. He shakes his head and rubs his eyes, telling himself he's just seeing things, when there's a loud knock on the wodden door. On the screen he sees Amelia wiping her eyes and looking around, like she's worried. He curses in Gallifreyan, wondering what made her come back for him.

His finger rests lightly on the button, his hearts beating really fast and hard. He should just press that button and leave London, go somewhere else and enjoy himself. Problem is, he can't. Not with Amelias face on the monitor. The telepathic messages from the TARDIS makes him feel a little better, but the look on her face still makes him feel bad. 

There's another knock on the TARDIS door. The Doctor can't ignore her anymore, he just can't. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing hearts before swinging the door open. Just like he saw on the monitor Amelia's sitting outside, her eyes deeply focused on him.  
"Don't think I'll let you leave like that", she almost hisses.  
"What are you talking about?" he exclaims.  
"It's just... Other peoples sadness makes me sad, yeah? And there's no way in hell I'll just let you run off like that, not after that depressing story of yours!"   
He opens his mouth to say something, but Amelia quickly pushes past him and enters the TARDIS.

"Amelia, you can't come with me! You have a life of your own here on Earth, don't you realize that!?" the Timelord almost yells in frustration, turning around to face her again.  
Amelia's got her arms crossed over her chest and her brown eyes are watching his every move.  
"Let me tell you a story, Doctor. Two years ago, when I'd just turned 16, I was in a car accident. My parents died, and I was left in a hospital bed unable to walk. I spent forever in hospital, and an even longer period of time in rehab. All my doctors and therapists just kept telling me something great would happen, something that would completely turn my life around. I waited and waited and waited, but there never was any miracle. Believe what you want, but I've got a feeling you and your space-time machine is the closest thing I'll get to a miracle. And I'm not gonna miss it!"

She's crying now, tears running down her cheeks. She doesn't do anything to stop them though, she knows they'll only keep coming. She swallows, looking away from her shaking hands to meet the Doctors eyes. His looking at her with a expression she can't read, like he's really sad and really angry at the same time. She continues after a sob escapes her lips.  
"If there's anything I know in life, it is what it's like being really lonely. And like I said before, when others are sad I get sad."

Amelia wipes away her tears, trying to calm her breath. The Doctor takes a few steps closer to her.   
"Oh my god, that's horrible!" he lets out.  
She just nods, swallowing. Suddenly he's right by her side, leaning down and wrapping his arms around her. She maneges to get her brain working enough to hug him back. His brown hair tickles her nose, but she couldn't care less. 

"I won't ever get rid of you, will I?" he whispers.  
"Nope!"


End file.
